Moon Gate
Ranks This table shows the energy, experience, and coins for each rank of the location name. These will be different depending on a player’s rank and if they participated in the 2020 event. *Energy is different for different plays depending on what their personal level is in-game. (Ex. Level 9 may have lower energy cost throughout the event, and level 50, may have a higher energy cost throughout the event) Therefore this chart is not going to be the same for everyone during an event. Hidden Items Asian Hat * Dragon statue's head * on the tree trunk Bow * In tree * On head of phoenix * on top of right pagoda tower * By candles at shrine (gold) * On top of arch Broom *Roof of front shrine *Held by dragon *Left side lower steps Chest *between pagodas, on the ground behind wall *r.h. side, on the stones of the waterfall *lowest stair *3rd stair Chinese Cap * Between two bell pagodas *On right bell tower pagoda Fan * Held by dragon * Base of right bell tower pagoda * right wall of temple Firecrackers * In dragon's claw * laying on first step * phoenix tail * on red bush r.h. side Flying Squirrel * in the middle of right pagoda * above gate * On the roof of the left bell pagoda Garland * On the first step on left side behind bracken (hardly visible) * Round the tree trunk * On the bridge Gong * At base of right bell tower pagoda * Above door to main temple * hanging in the tree trunk Hourglass *Left side lower steps Kettle * To right side of right pagoda tower * On top of right pagoda tower * In tree Kite * Left of full moon * above l.h. side of right pagoda * Left of phoenix Lute * In claw of dragon * on roof of the red shrine * beside right pagoda * Base of tree Mahjong Tiles *top stair, in front of phoenix *on the wall between pagodas *under roof of red shrine, close to right pagoda *On rocks above wooden bucket Mask * Left of dragon on step * Base of tree trunk * above temple door * middle of right bell tower pagoda * On stone above wooden bucket Monkey * On right pagoda tower * Left of dragon * Temple doorway, background * Swinging in tree trunk Necklace * Dragon's neck * center of bridge * Near base of right bell pagoda * Hanging on bucket left of first step Panda * On 3rd step under dragon * On bridge * under the tree * sitting in the tree * Under the fern between the bell pagodas Pear *2nd floor of right bell pagoda *Outside right courtyard wall (half) Pig * Top shelf with candles * On top of arch * On 3rd step * Between the two bell tower pagodas Pitcher * Against phoenix statue * beside left bell tower pagoda * Dragon tail * right side of curved portion of moon gate Red Envelope * Leaning on base of right bell tower pagoda * On step in front of dragon Rooster * On 3rd step * behind right pagoda on the red shelf * in front of bridge, aside the gate Scroll * Above arch * Inside right pagoda tower * Dragon statue's mouth * Top of tree * lowest step Shoe *Steps by dragon (red) Smoking pipe * Peak of roof, left bldg. * in front of right pagoda * Lower steps Tangerine *Left wing phoenix *on the wall between pagodas *on the fence post at right side *on the red shrine, left on top shelf Terracotta Warrior * At the base of the tree * At left pillar of temple * In waterfall * Against front wall * Knelling base of tree Turtle * On back of phoenix * On 3rd step under dragon * Center on right pagoda tower * On rock by far waterfall Umbrella * Behind dragon * Between building and phoenix * Base of tree, closed * On the roof of the gate, closed Key Map Ranks Gallery MG Rank I_2.png|Rank I MG Rank II_2.png|Rank II MG Rank III_2.png|Rank III Silhouette Gallery This gallery is for difficult silhouettes only. LOGO-HiddenCitySilh.png|Add silhouettes here Item Drops Related Pages *Hidden City Home *Hidden City Info *Upper City *Locations *Events *Guidelines for Creating Item Maps Category:Locations Category:Event Locations